


Didn't Cry

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix didn't cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A quite little one shot someone on Tumblr asked me to write for these two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney does.

Felix didn't cry.

He was a hero, someone the Nicelanders looked up to- when things became hard and life tried to get at him, he couldn't cry. He had to remain strong, had to hold it in until he was alone, until he could find a corner where no one besides him would be affected by his break.

But he couldn't stop the tears as he stood there, eyes fixed on the casket as the Kohut gave his speech, couldn't stop his hands from trembling as the words echoed through the church, couldn't help but hear an entirely different voice speak as he waited.

_I'll see you when I get home, short stack._

But she had lied, had taken a misfired bullet right outside her game, and even though he could imagine everything she might have said, he couldn't think of them.

Because that remembered voice would be nothing like the real think, and could do nothing to help as he sat there and cried.


End file.
